I can't take you anymore Chapter 2
by Iridescent-Soul
Summary: Soulxmaka lemon chapter 2


Chapter 2

Maka

Xoxoxox

Soul! Let go!" She gasped and beat on her demon weapon's chest as he pinned her shoulders; " Seriously! W-we're in public!" She squeaked as he kissed her, forcing her up against a wall of the DWMA. The pair had been walking when something had set the horny demon off; she wasn't sure what it was, but she regretted it. He had shoved her into Professor Stein's classroom and kicked the door shut, flipping the lock and grinning malovently. His lazy eyes scanned her up and down once before he pushed his mouth against hers in a hungry kiss. Maka felt soul run his tounge against the crease between her lips, asking for entrance. She groaned, parting her lips to let him in.

Soul

Oxoxoxo

GOD she was hot; it wasn't her fault. She had just been walking, talking about school, what she'd discussed with tsubaki; many things. Her hips pulled him in, finally pushing him to the edge. He had to have her. Stein's room was coming up…

It was too easy to get her in there; now for the fun. He trailed his eyes along her virgin body; it had been a week; she didn't want to go too fast, and he wouldn't push himself on her that badly, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

" Come on, Maka," He purred, pianist fingers swiftly unbuttoning her trenchcoat and blazer, leaving her in just her bra. " The door's locked no one will catch us." He grinned; and nipped her jaw, drawing out another groan.

" S-soul, we can—Ooh!" She gasped as he pressed the bulge in his jeans against her panties, panting and closing her eyes. Slowly she opened them and pushed him away, viridian spheres clouded with lust. She grabbed his belt, fingers fumbling to pull it away from the object of her fixation. He grinned darkly as she pulled down his jeans, groaning as she took it in her tiny hand and moved her fist along his hard member.

Maka

Xoxoxox

She grinned, enjoying the power as he whimpered under her touch; she pulled back, licking the tip of his cock. He mumbled and put his hand on her head, trying to guide himself back into her mouth.

" Whatsa matter, Soul?" She grinned, " Did you want something?" She licked along the vein spiralling from base to tip, brushing her fingers against the curls of white hair where he started. Slowly she lowered herself, moving her mouth away from his cock despite his protesting whimpers; the sounds were sweet but not as much as the next one he made as she took his testicales into his mouth, swirling them around before pulling away and going back to sucking him off.

" M-maka, I'm gonna cum," He gasped, eyes wide. She grinned and pulled back so only his tip was in her mouth before she started pumping him as fast as she could, listening to the amazing, muffled gasps and growls he made before he finally came.

She gagged a little at the texture, but the taste wasn't so bad. She got up and wiped her mouth, swallowing. " Your really easy." She winked and picked up her blazer and coat.

Soul

Oxoxoxo

Soul moved towards her to stop her from getting dressed; he had something for her, too. His lazy smirk flitted across his face, but vanished and was replaced with annoyance as someone knocked on the door. Now dressed, maka skipped over as soul pulled up his jeans.

" Hiya, Tsubaki; kid, blackstar, patti, Liz!" She smiled; " I was just tutoring Soul!"

" Who needs to be tutored when you have a god like me around? Yahoo!" Blackstar yowled, striking a pose. Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. " B-blackstar! Calm down!" She giggled.

" Maka your tie is on differently." Kid narrowed his eyes, and Maka's eyes widened as she looked down.

Maka

xoxoxox

" O-oh! That's my fault." Liz cut in; " I jumped her in the bathroom earlier." Liz winked than grinned; it was easy to see what had been happening, if you knew what to look for. And Liz did; she definitely did. " I messed her hair up, too." She pointed to the crooked pigtail; " Sorry, Kid!" She laughed. Maka would owe her some juicy details later.

" Yeah; sorry!" Maka laughed, relaxing as Kid went off at Liz about not messing up perfect symmetry. Liz just yelled back, bringing up the stripes.

" I'm asymmetrical scum! I don't deserve to liiiiive!" Kid wailed, pounding his fist on the ground as he sobbed. Liz rolled her eyes, exasperated as she went to comfort Kid. Blackstar was jumping around on desks, and Tsubaki was attempting to coax her meister down from the light fixtures. Just another normal day at the Death Meister Weapons Academy.

Except that she had swallowed Soul's essence. The thought made her feel warm all over; some of him was inside her right now. She grinned as Kid got up and sniffed, than noticed something.

" YOU TWO STILL HAVE ASYMETTRICAL BOOBS!" He grabbed Liz and Patti's chests, furious, and was clouted promptly by an angry Liz. Yeah, just another day.

Soul

Oxoxoxo

The rest of the day it seemed like Maka was torturing him; shifting her skirt in class so a little more of her thighs than usual showed, bending over when she could have squatted to pick it up, and during battle practice holding his weapon form a little closer to her body than usual. Oh, this girl was going to get it when he got home, he thought vehemently As she smacked Blackstar down out of the sky, she giggled as he screamed " Yahoo!" Much to Tsubaki's dismay.

FINALLY the bell rang, and she climbed on to his motorcycle behind him. He reved the engine and glanced back, seeing the fear in her eyes as she saw the pure desire in her eyes.

" You shouldn't tease me, Maka!"


End file.
